There is conventionally a cross belt sorter which conveys a plurality of cells on a conveying path and transfers articles in a direction orthogonal to a conveying direction by using a belt mechanism provided to each of a plurality of cells. The cross belt sorter transfers an article to a shooter by transferring the article from an injector onto a belt of the belt mechanism of each cell and driving the belt when a cell to which the article has been transferred comes adjacent to the sorting destination shooter.
The cross belt sorter has a problem that, when transferring an article from the injector onto a belt of a desired cell fails and the article stays between the injector and the desired cell, it is difficult to adequately transfer and sort articles. An object of the present invention is to provide an article sorting apparatus which can adequately convey and sort articles.